


Serious Situations

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Vic doesn't do well under serious situations





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mean what are titles? Summaries? Pffft.

"As much as I like that song I think you should just answer your phone already," Kellin says as their make out session is interrupted by the ringing of Vic's phone. For the third time.

"Or..." Vic says and leans back down, connecting his lips with Kellin's. "I could just let it ring and we could continue this."

"Vic.." Kellin starts but finds himself having very little self control when suddenly Vic's lips are moving along his jaw and neck.

"It can wait," Vic says as the phone stops ringing once more. "I'm sure it's nothing important."

"Fine, but at least put it on silent," Kellin gives in. Vic's ringtone is definitely starting to annoy him.

"Fine," Vic crumbles and sits up, straddling Kellin. He digs his phone out of his pocket and checks it. "It's mom who has been calling me."

Was there something wrong? Why has his mother tried to call him four times in a row? Vic had thought that it would just be Mike begging him to take him somewhere like usual or otherwise just bugging him but mom? What could this mean?

As he's giving Kellin a confused look, his phone signals a text message. It's from his mom as well, and Vic quickly opens it.

"When you see this message, call me."

Vic is slightly panicking because this can't mean anything good. Either something has happened or he's in trouble, and he honestly can't think of a reason why he would be in trouble this time. What could be so serious his mother couldn't tell him over a text?

"What is it?" Kellin asks, sitting up. Vic looks concerned, and in turn, that makes Kellin concerned as well.

"Mom says that I need to call her," Vic says slowly, still staring at the text.

"Well, then, call her," Kellin says encouragingly.

"But what if it's something bad?" Vic says, finally shifting his eyes to Kellin's.

"You won't know before you call her," Kellin reasons, rubbing his boyfriend’s tense shoulders to make him relax. "If you don't call her you'll just keep thinking about the worst case scenarios and that's not good either. Just call her, maybe it's not that bad after all."

"Yeah, you're right." Vic says and stands up, starting to pace around the room as he dials his mother's number.

Kellin stays sitting on the bed as he watches Vic pacing around the room. Normally he thinks that Vic's habit of not being able to stay still when he's on the phone is adorable, but this time the worried expression on his face makes the situation anxious rather than endearing.

Kellin listens in on the conversation, trying to piece the situation together by the one side of the conversation.

“Hi, you wanted me to call you? ...What, why? What’s happened? ...Oh my god, I’ll be there.”

Vic hangs up the phone looking worried and Kellin is instantly alert. He was wrong. It was something bad after all.

“Mike’s in the hospital, a car hit him,” Vic says and turns to look at Kellin. The look in Vic’s eyes is distant, like he can’t really understand the situation yet. He’s frozen in place and Kellin notices that his hands are shaking a bit.

Kellin gets up from the bed and quickly walks over, throwing his arms around Vic who’s tense, his whole body shaking slightly. Vic’s response is slow, but soon he’s tentatively lifting his own hands and hugging Kellin back.

“I have to go to the hospital,” Vic says suddenly and springs to action, stepping away from Kellin and taking his hoodie from the floor of Kellin’s room and putting it on, searching for his car keys and making sure his phone is in his jeans pocket.

“I’ll come with you?” Kellin says, asks more like, because he’s not sure if he should intrude. He’d love to be there for Vic but maybe the family would like to be by themselves now?

“Please,” Vic says and looks Kellin in the eyes. He looks so worried, so scared that it’s making Kellin’s own anxiety double.

Kellin picks a hoodie for himself and then they’re rushing down the stairs, to the front door and hastily putting their shoes on. They run to Vic’s car and Kellin’s kinda worried to let him drive in the state he’s in, but they don’t have any other option. Kellin doesn’t have his licence yet and his parents aren’t home either to give them a ride.

“Focus on the driving now,” Kellin reminds Vic who’s driving slightly over the speed limit. Kellin trusts Vic but he’s worried, worried that Vic wouldn’t be thinking straight. “It’s not good if we get to an accident too. And it will take us even longer to get to the hospital if you get pulled over because of speeding.”

“You’re right,” Vic sighs and agrees and he slows down, driving more carefully. He digs his phone from his pocket and hands it to Kellin. “Can you text my mom and ask her what room they’re in?”

“Of course,” Kellin says and unlocks the phone, going to the messages and writing one for Vic’s mother. It doesn’t take long before she replies, sending them the right floor and a room number.

The drive to the hospital is fairly short, and they get there without bigger traffic and hustle. They find a parking spot and rush to the doors, finding an elevator and pressing the button for the right floor. Vic seems anxious and fidgety, and his eyebrows are furrowed in worry. Kellin takes his hand in his and shoots him a comforting smile, getting a feeble one in return. But as soon as the elevator door opens, the smile fades as they walk along the hallway.

They spot Vic’s parents outside one of the doors, probably waiting for Vic and Kellin so they could have a little talk before Vic and Kellin see Mike. They both look worried, but at the same time they seem relatively calm, so maybe the situation isn’t that bad?

The boys walk closer to them hand in hand, and Vic’s mother sees them approaching. As soon as they reach her, she pulls Vic into a tight hug while her husband gives the boys a small smile.

“What’s happening?” Vic asks with a small voice once his mother releases him from the hug.

“Like I told you he got hit by a car and got badly hurt,” his mother explains with a solemn expression. “He’s okay now, the doctors treated him and he’s awake but it’s not a pretty sight.”

Vic swallows thickly and nods.

“We can go see him but we need to try not to overwhelm him. We were in the room earlier but decided to give him a moment and wait for you in here. The drugs make him a bit sleepy so he might be asleep,” Vic’s father explains.

Kellin nods in understanding and looks at Vic who’s looking kind of pale.

"I- I need to use the bathroom," Vic mumbles quickly and shakes his hand from Kellin’s, turning around and rushing to the other direction.

"You're not going to come in with us?" His father asks after him but Vic's turned the corner by then, too far to hear even if he'd want to listen.

"I'll go check on him," Kellin says to Vic's parents. "You go ahead."

"Okay," Vic's mom says as Kellin turns to go to the same direction Vic disappeared a moment ago. "And Kellin?"

"Yeah?"

"Please look out for him," Vic's mom says with a worried expression. "He doesn't do well under serious situations like this."

Kellin just nods, being aware of how Vic copes with serious things. Either he's cracking jokes or he's doing what he's doing now, running away from the situation.

Kellin walks quickly to the direction he thinks Vic went to, praying that he actually went to the bathroom and hasn't gone somewhere else or even left the building.

He walks along the hallway, finally spotting a sign that shows where the bathrooms are.

Kellin opens the door to the bathroom quietly and enters a small room with three stalls on the left and a row of sinks on the right. The bathroom seems to be empty except for Vic pacing the length of the room with his hands gripping his hair tightly and his eyes cast downwards. He's breathing heavily and his expression looks pained, that is, until he sees Kellin standing by the door.

"Oh hey, I was just.." He starts, letting his hands drop down by his sides and changing his expression to something a bit more nonchalant, although he’s still breathing heavily and the look in his eyes doesn't change, letting Kellin know that this is just an act, a way of making it seem like he didn't just walk into his boyfriend panicking in a hospital bathroom.

"I know," Kellin says and steps closer. "What can I do?"

"Nothing, it’s all okay, I just need a moment,” Vic says and anxiously shifts his feet.

Kellin doesn’t argue but instead just walks closer, pulling his fidgeting boyfriend into a hug. Vic’s tense at first, until he relaxes and brings his arms around Kellin and holds on tightly. He takes in a shaky breath and leans his head on Kellin’s shoulder.

“They said everything is going to be okay,” Kellin says soothingly and moves his hand up and down on Vic’s back.

“I know but they also said that he’s badly hurt,” Vic says, his voice a pitch higher than it normally is. “My baby brother is badly hurt.”

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay,” Kellin says and he feels how Vic bunches the fabric of Kellin’s shirt in his hands, trying to move closer. “I bet he’d love to see you.”

“I know and I want to see him too but it’s just,” Vic starts but is unable to finish, his words fading out and sniffles filling the silence.

“I know,” Kellin reassures, bringing his other hand up to play with Vic’s hair.. “Is there something I can do?”

“Just stay here with me for a while,” Vic whispers.

“Of course.”

They don’t talk but they stay in their embrace, and Kellin is happy that no one walks to the bathroom while they’re there. He’s doing everything he can to wordlessly provide comfort for his boyfriend, and after a while, it seems to work. Vic’s grip loosens and Kellin kinda wonders if he fell asleep, because he’s being so relaxed in his arms.

“Okay, let’s go see him,” Vic says as he steps away. He takes a deep breath and straightens his hoodie, looking at Kellin with determination.

Kellin smiles in response and they leave the bathroom, walking to the door of Mike’s room but stopping there.

“You can do it,” Kellin says softly as Vic hesitates, his hand mere inches from knocking on the door.

Vic takes another deep breath and knocks on the door softly, lowering his hand, only to have it linked with Kellin’s. Vic looks at Kellin appreciatively and squeezes, silently thanking him.

The door opens and it’s Vic’s mother, smiling warmly at the two boys.

“Could you give us a moment?” Vic asks quietly. He doesn’t want any more eyes on himself when he’s seeing Mike, and would really appreciate it if his parents could leave the room for a while.

“Of course,” Vic’s mother says, sensing the reason for Vic’s question, and turns to face the room. “Honey, let’s go see if we can find some decent coffee from here.”

Soon Vic’s father is at the door too and they’re leaving. As they walk past, Vic’s father squeezes his son’s shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile.

Vic smiles back a small smile and then looks at Kellin, holding his hand tighter before walking to the room. The gesture confirms to Kellin that even though Vic wanted his parents to leave, he wants Kellin to come to the room with him.

The first thing Kellin notices is the purple bruises on Mike’s face, then the wrapped up arm and the wires coming out of his other hand. The rest of his body is hidden underneath a blanket so Kellin doesn’t know how else he’s hurt, but seeing the painful expression on Mike’s face let’s him know that whatever it is, it’s too much.

Kellin moves his attention from battered Mike to Vic, who’s frozen on his place right by the door. Vic’s expression is tight lipped as he looks at his brother lying there in the bed, half propped up on pillows.

Kellin tugs at Vic’s arm so they’re properly inside, and closes the door to give them some privacy. That seems to break Vic from his trance and he speaks quietly, “Mikey?”

Kellin drags Vic closer to the bed, so that they’re standing right next to it and Vic is able to reach out a shaky hand and place it atop of Mike’s uninjured one.

“Hey,” Mike says and he tries to smile, the expression looking more like a grimace.

Vic squeezes Kellin’s hand tightly, and Kellin tries to comfort him by brushing his thumb along Vic’s knuckles.

“How are you feeling?” Vic asks quietly.

“Never been better,” Mike replies and gives another attempt of a smile.

“I’m sorry, that was a stupid question,” Vic backtracks, realising that of course Mike would be feeling like shit after this.

“Nah, it’s just that I’ve heard that question so many times already,” Mike dismisses and changes the subject. “You don’t look great either. Relax brother, I’m not dying.”

“Not funny,” Vic says and bites his lip, relaxing a bit when he feels Kellin hold onto his hand tighter while his thumb continues to brush the back of his hand comfortingly.

“Sorry,” Mike says, noticing how his brother reacted to his joke.

“So when are you going to be able to go home?” Kellin says, breaking the silence that had started to fall between them.

“I don’t know yet, to be honest the stupid doctors haven’t really told me much,” Mike grumbles. “I hope it’s soon. I’m already so bored. I want to get out of this bed and do something.”

Vic lets out a small chuckle at that, and Kellin needs to turn to look at him to make sure he heard right. And sure enough, there’s a small smile tugging at the corners of Vic’s mouth.

“Why am I not surprised?” Vic says, still with the smile on his face. “Trust you to be bored after a couple hours of staying in bed.”

“What can I say?” Mike replies. “I wanna do something instead of wasting my time here.”

“What you need to do is focus on getting better,” Vic says, turning serious again. “It’s only going to take longer if you don’t let your body to heal properly.”

“Geez, you sound like mom,” Mike says and rolls his eyes.

“I do not!” Vic says, looking offended.

“I swear to god, I heard those exact words come out of her mouth not even ten minutes ago,” Mike says.

“Whatever, it’s the truth,” Vic defends himself. “And you’re dumb enough to need to be reminded about it.”

“Hey, don’t offend a man who’s lying in a hospital bed!” Mike exclaims and smiles, the smile turning into a grimace again, reminding them again about how they are indeed in the hospital.

Vic just smiles at that and Kellin shakes his head at the bickering brothers. They hear the door opening and Vic and Mike’s parents enter the room again. Their mother is carrying two paper cups full of coffee while their father is balancing three.

“We weren’t sure if you boys would have wanted some coffee too so we brought you cups just in case,” their mother says and hands one of the cups to Mike, keeping the other for herself and sitting on a chair that was next to Mike’s bed, on the other side of the bed Vic and Kellin are.

Kellin helps to take his own cup from Vic’s father and then hands the other for Vic, “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Mr. Fuentes says, going to sit next to his wife. There’s only one chair left and Kellin lets Vic sit down on it, sitting on the arm of the chair himself and wrapping his arm around Vic’s shoulders while Vic’s arm finds it’s place around Kellin’s waist, keeping him in place and from falling.

“So, what have you boys been talking about?” Mr. Fuentes asks.

“Vic told me I’m stupid,” Mike says with a fake pout.

“Victor!” Their mother exclaims, clearly shocked her oldest son would say something like that to poor Mike.

“He told me I sounded like you!” Vic defended himself.

“Boys could you behave for a moment? We’re in a hospital for god’s sake,” their mother says with a tired sigh. It’s obvious she’s used to her sons arguing, and she also knows that it’s all in good spirits, it’s rare the boys argue in the fighting sense.

“I’ll behave if he does,” Vic says nodding towards Mike. Kellin is happy to see the normal Vic come back, now that he’s seen with his own eyes that Mike, albeit a bit bruised and pained, is still acting like himself and he’s going to be fine.

“Boys,” their father says and laughs a bit, effectively cutting Mike from saying his snarky reply he was no doubt planning. “I think your mother is right, you should try to be nice to each other.”

“Fine,” Mike replies and Vic agrees with a nod.

For the rest of their time in the hospital their conversation goes from one topic to other and the atmosphere is relaxed and happy. At the end of the visiting hours Mike starts to feel sleepy, although he doesn’t say anything but it’s obvious to see from the way he’s talking less and how his eyelids are drooping. Eventually they all say their goodbyes and leave the hospital, with the promise to visit again tomorrow. 


End file.
